tomthecat2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Tom the Cat Wiki:Rules/General
Usernames Your username must abide to Fandom's guidelines. It must not have swearing or something else offensive. If it is violating, admins may report it to Fandom staff. Language As of December 6th 2017, swearing is now allowed on the wiki without needing to be censored or you can censor it if you want. However, swearing directed at users to intentionally cause offence will result in a warning or block. Writing When making articles, please make sure they make sense. Spelling must be high standard and grammar should at least be up to the standards of your average high schooler. Pages that do not follow the above rules will be polished up. However, articles with intentionally bad grammar are allowed (e.g. Cracktastic or MLG articles). If English is not your native language, please seek help from one of the admins. Offensive content Sexual content Please do not add sexual content onto your pages. Writing about sexual intercourse, fetishes, genitalia or other forms of pornography (except censored nudity) is not allowed, but writing about hugging and kissing is still allowed. Racist content Racist content in any circumstance is not allowed. This includes the "n word". You may write about characters being racist in a joking manner. Homophobic content All homophobic content is not accepted here, as there is nothing wrong with being LGBT. However, you may write about characters being homophobic in a joking manner (e.g. "Ha! Gaaaaayyy!"). Violent content Although fantasy, cartoon, and mild violence are allowed, intense or graphic violence (e.g watching a character bleed to death and gore) is not allowed. Claiming ownership If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. Do this by writing , replacing Alpha with your username. Please note that if you don't claim a page, anybody is allowed edit it. If you constantly make unnecessary edits on claimed pages, you will be blocked. Vandalism Vandalism (and deconstructing a page) will not be tolerated. All vandalism an admin discovers will be reverted. You will get 3 warnings for this, and if you continue vandalizing, you will be blocked for a week. Repeat offenders will be blocked for a month. User communication * Users must be respectful to one another when communicating on this wiki. Bullying is not allowed; you will get two warnings for these, and if you continue bullying, you will be blocked for a week. Continued bullying will result in an extended block. * If a person doesn't want to be called a certain nickname, don't call them by your nickname. It can be considered a form of bullying if it gets out of hand. * Do not post spam nonsensical or irrelevant comments. * If you post a comment using uncensored profanity on an article, it will be removed or censored upon discovery. * Do not imitate users unless it is done in a non-teasing way. * Racism is completely unacceptable when communicating. Even if doing it as a joke, make sure it is clearly a joke because if it offends anyone, your comment will be removed. **The exact same thing applies to homophobia. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry—creating a new account to avoid punishments—is not acceptable. If you're blocked, you're blocked. However, backup accounts are allowed but they should only be used if your account is hacked. There is proof that another account of the same IP address is a backup of "for *USERNAME*" or "*USERNAME*'s Backup Account*" is their username. You may use alternate accounts, but if you are caught using your alternate account while your main account is blocked, your alternate account will receive an extended block. Shared account If your account is shared across multiple people, be prepared to take responsibility if one of the people behind the account breaks a rule. Having a shared account is not a valid excuse if you are accused of breaking a rule. Edit wars No edit wars. You are only allowed to undo someone's edit three times; any more than that and you will be in trouble. If it is between two administrators, we will get a Wikia staff member to sort it out. The rule does not apply if: *The accounts belong to the same IP address *The other account is used only for vandalism *The other account is a "backup" account *The other account is a sockpuppet of a blocked account Test pages Test pages will not be allowed here, unless they're a subpage of your userpage. If a test page has been found, it might be deleted without question. Categories Please do not create unneeded categories like "Fanon Babies," "Creepy Characters," "Foreign Humans," "Non-Animal," "Evil," and "What has this got to do with Wiki Tom?" If an unneeded category that has been added to a page has been found, it will be removed from the page. If it has been created, it will be deleted. Unrelated pages Do not make pages unrelated to Tom the Cat. Crossovers are still allowed, but pages not pertaining to the TtC universe are not. If an unrelated page has been found, it will be deleted immediately. What to do if others break rules? If you catch other users disobeying rules, please report them in the forums or notify an admin. Be sure to provide proof. Category:Uncommentable pages